Mine for the Week
by Kicho-chan
Summary: He leaned back, smiling almost too wide for his own face then stood. I didn't follow suite, however, because of the weakness in my knees, so Neji had to help me up and lead me to my room, and, even though the walk was very short, it felt like an eternity before we finally got behind closed doors...Sitting down, he looked up and opened his legs before gesturing for me to come closer


**My first, and possibly only, oneshot ever, but if i am asked to do more, like in a PM or something, then I will more than likely do so just because I love writing and stuff and stuff and stuff.**

* * *

I said it. It was an accident, and I had no idea what I was saying it for, but I said it needless to say, and all eyes were on me. What did I say? Well, lets just say that it was an amount of money. A very large amount of money, a very large amount that I had just got and couldn't wait to spend. So, I went to a bachelor auction, waited till I found a suitable man, then yelled out the exact amount I had just received. ¥ 942400, about 10,000 US dollars. How I got it. One of my great grandmothers who adored me had died some while back and left me a hotel in the US. I kept it going and well, boom instant money, money I just had to spend just to fell like I had enough to brag about.

And that's how I bought Hyuuga Neji, a total hunk from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes, and, if I had to describe him in one word, then that word would be HOT! Tall, at least 6'0'', pale, almost like a porcelain doll, muscular – O...M...G – and just...too much to put into words! I am actually happy that I got the guy, just, I don't know what to do with him. I have him for a week and he has to cater to my every need. Thing is, I don't have that many needs, not any that need a bachelor for at least. So, this being day two and all, he hasn't done anything yet. He just followed me all day with the same unemotional expression on his face. And I don't even go anywhere much. So, pretty much, he still hasn't done much of anything ever since I got him. Why? Because I'm not like all the other women who would have probably ordered him to strip right then and there had they gotten the chance to get him. I'm a saint, an innocent woman that has yet to lose her V-card. Why, you ask again? Because I'm waiting for the right guy...that, and the fact that I always attract the assholes that I dump within a week or two, cookie still intact and everything.

I sighed and lay in bed, alone, staring up at the ceiling blankly, trying desperately to find something I could get him to help me with, but I had nothing. My life was pretty much a drag. Nothing interesting happens to me. This will be the only interesting thing that came to me, and even then I took the fun out of that by not having anything for him to do.

A knock at my door brought me out of my daze and made me get up. I was expecting to see Ino or Sakura at my door, smiling uncontrollably about me having a "hunk-cicle" in my house, but, instead, I got the "hunk-cicle" himself staring down at me with another unemotional expression. I was about to ask him if he wanted anything, but he stopped me by pulling me out of my room and leading me into the living room where Ino and Sakura sat, eating something that smelled and looked delicious. They hadn't seen me enter, so I was about to ask them how they got in here and what were they eating, but, once again, Hyuuga-san cut me off and sat me down at the bar and placed a plate in front of me.

"Eat." he ordered, walking over to the other side of the bar to watch me while sipping his coffee. I watched him skeptically before I looked down at the food and picked at the fried egg on my plate.

Instantly, a taste sensation exploded in my mouth, making me drool a little out of the side of my mouth. For some reason, this was the best breakfast I have ever had in my life. I looked back down at my plate, finding some real small sausages next to two slabs of meat, and I took a taste of both of them, feeling myself get happier with every bite.

I had already finished most if what was on my plate when I remembered that Hyuuga-san was watching me, which made me stop and look up. He was smiling, watching me intently, coffee in one hand, dangling just above the counter top, looking as if it could drop out of his hands at any minute. His eyes, clear and beautiful, were locked on me, watching my every move until I stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He shock his head then placed his cup down and leaned back, watching me again. "I was just watching. Do you not want me to?"

I stared at him, surprised by the sound of his voice since I never heard it before, then placed my fork down. I started to reach for my napkin, but stopped when his hand cupped my chin and made me look his way, and I couldn't help but freeze up to his touch as he gently wiped my face with his finger, licking the bread crumbs off with a flick of his tongue that had me shivering all over. He smiled at this then walked back round the bar, taking my plate and cup in hand and began walking towards the other two who were just staring at him as he walked up.

"I decided to make you breakfast." he said as he placed the dishes in the sink. "Since I haven't done anything all day yesterday, I figured you didn't know what to do with me. I hope I didn't step out of bounds or anything."

I shook my head as Ino and Sakura walked up, wiping their faces with napkins or replacing their lip gloss. At the time, I couldn't speak. I was awed by his presence in the morning; kind of laid back and free with his shirt half way buttoned, and his hair tied up into a long ponytail.

"So, Hyuuga-san, is it?" Ino began, getting a nod from him. "Since you're not stepping out of bounds, as Tenten pointed out, what else do you have planned for her toady?"

"Ino." I started, jumping up ad ready to defend, not only myself, but him as well, but he stopped me with a smile yet again then started taking his hair down.

"I went ahead and made reservations for this restaurant I'm sponsoring. It's new, but fancy nonetheless."

He stopped, pulling out his wallet, making Ino and Sakura perk up immediately, then took out a gold colored card. My eyes went wide as the other two crossed their fingers in anticipation, hoping that what they were assuming was correct.

Hyuuga-san looked up, watching us with an unreadable expression before he passed up me and handed the card to Sakura.

"Take her shopping for me." he started as he grabbed his coat. "I have some things I must attend to, plus, she has very big date prepared for he and, sorry but, it doesn't seem like she knows what to prepare for."

Sakura squealed and started for the door with Ino close behind, but I didn't move. I stood there, staring him, dumbfounded by his move, a risky one at that, because handing over that card to those two was possible the worst thing he could have done. I'd imagine that within a couple of hours, he would have no money in the bank, though I'm sure that in a couple more hours he could make up for that big of a lose without even having to work for it, but either way, the move was stupid beyond belief, and it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"You two can go ahead and buy you something as well, not that you needed me to tell you that in order for you to do so, just make sure that you spoil her today." he pointed at me, a smirk playing at his soft lips, making the normally stoic look disappear almost instantly. It was so beautiful that I couldn't even retort. I could get my mouth open, but I couldn't get my voice to work, so I was relatively quiet when my two shopaholic friends dragged me out of my house with nothing but my pajama shorts and a tank top on.

* * *

That poor fool.

The moment Ino and Sakura stepped foot in the mall, their eyes lit up and searched frantically for their most favored, yet overly-high priced, store, stopping only when other stores had something really cute in the window. By the time we got to that god-awful "If prices could kill" store, we already had five bags in hand, and I only had one, not because they weren't "spoiling" me per say, but because I didn't ask for much and they could care less for me and my needs until theirs were satisfied: Rude? Yes, but no bodies friends are perfect, so, you learn to love them.

"This is a shoppers heaven." Sakura sang as she pranced into the store name "Allure"

"Or a man's hell." I moaned, stepping through the door after the others went in.

I would have further carried my joke, but I stopped, and felt myself being pulled in by the breathtaking aroma that filled the large store, the smell that reminded me of a man just out of the shower, not that I got that many chances to smell that for myself in the first place, or a very expensive, very useful brand of cologne that would have sold out had the price not been so high.

"Do you like this brand?" a soft voice asked, drawing me out of my faze. A woman, about the average age of a mother, was staring at me, smiling proudly while holding out the bottle that I assumed she thought I was drooling over. "It's a very popular brand, many men come in and buy it, and many woman, such as yourself, stand in the men's section just to smell it."

I looked around after that, realizing that I was standing just beyond the door that I entered through. Many people were staring, probably finding out that I don't belong here instantly. I felt a blush form on my cheeks as I took the bottle from the lady, sniffing lightly at the black glass and momentarily feeling myself lose it again to the beauty of it all.

"With the purchase of one bottle of Black Magic cologne, you can get a bottle of Flirt for ¥2338.50 off."

I looked at her again, mad a little for her interfering, but then a thought came to mind. "Can I smell the Flirt, please?" I asked

"Sure thing." She answered, turning around to grab the bottle from the table behind her. She handed me the bottle, a fake smile plastered on her makeup dyed face, then waited patiently while I studied the red curvacious bottle. I didn't have to put this one up to my face, because the bottle itself smelled of the substance, beautiful and seductive with just enough sweetness to make it seem like it was holding back, make it seem like it was, in short, flirting, or playing hard to get with all other bottles. My eyes rolled behind my head. The smells mixed together were strong, but not intoxicating enough to make me want to through up.

"Tenten, come here." Ino called from the other side, the women's side, of the store. I frowned at the sound of her voice but started for her anyways, making sure to thank the lady that waved as I walked towards them with two very expensive bottles of cologne.

"What do you want?" I asked, still feeling annoyed that everyone wanted nothing more than to stunt my imagination land, but my remark only made Ino grab me by the arm, granted more rougher than she usually does, and through me into a nearby dressing room that was filled with clothes, hanging from the hooks or lying flat along the bench.

"Guy's there are clothes already in here."

"Yeah." Sakura began. "your clothes. Try them all on and let us see every one of them on you, okay?"

"What?"

"Try the long, black, mermaid dress on first. I want to see you in that one." Ino intervened.

"Then the red bubble dress with the black bow in the side." Sakura added.

"Oh, then the-"

"I get it!" I yelled, shutting them both up.

"Well okay then , Miss. Grouchy-pants."

"We'll be out here once you're done, 'kay?"

I sighed but pulled my shirt off nonetheless then slipped my legs through the dress, not bothering to take off my pajama shorts since they wouldn't be seen through the long dress. I thought of putting my hair up to try and make myself look presentable at least, but I figured against it, partially because I was too lazy to do so. So I just stepped out, ready to start the beginning of their heaven and my hell.

* * *

We ended up leaving with at least three bags each form at least ten different stores. And out of the thirty-some bags, I had five, six if you counted the tiny bag that I had the colognes in. Then there are the bags that aren't shopping bags, the bags that required us to hold them over our shoulder or else the item inside would get dirty. We had three of those together, two of them, unfortunately, were mine. So, by the time we got everything into the car, we could hardly see out of the back window.

"Did you buy that cologne for Hyuuga-san?" Sakura asked.

"Un."

"With his money?" Ino jeered, smirking back at me.

"At least I thought of the guy!"

"Hey, we thought of him too, that's why we stopped, because we could have gone all night with that amount of money."

"You so were not thinking about him. The only reason why you stopped was because I grabbed the card when the cashier was handing it back. Had I not done that, you two wold have kept charging it till he was broke."

"Eh?! We didn't hear any of this back sassing when you went and bought a new pair of underwear while we were getting food, Tenten."

I froze, wide eyed and red handed, then sat back and chose to ignore the blush that formed instantly on my cheeks.

"Seriously, Tenten?!" Ino yelled, but I ignored her and chose to look out the window to the best of my abilities.

"Sakura pull over." Ino demanded.

Now any other day, Sakura would have snapped at Ino for having the audacity to order her around like she was some kind of hoe or dog, but not this time. This time, Sakura more than gladly pulled over into the nearest parking lot, heading to Ino's words.

"Tenten you little devil, you told me that you went to the restroom." Ino began.

I ignored her though. I just wish my body did the same, because her words only made my face get hotter and my cheeks redder. I didn't even know who I was anymore with all the blushing I've been doing lately.

"So how do they look?" Ino asked.

I didn't answer, though. I was bent on keeping my mouth shut until we got home and I was sure that Hyuuga-san was not there, but I didn't even have to speak, because, while I was ignoring her, Ino jumped at me, reaching for the small bags I had closest to me and taking them from me in just seconds, leaving me wide eyed and at a loss for words.

"Let me see that perfume she bought." Sakura started immediately after Ino sat back down.

"Guy's what the hell! Invasion of privacy!" I screamed, reaching for my bags, but failing due to the seat belt around my waist.

"Oh! Nice choice Tenten." Ino whooped, holding up the lacy red underwear. Sakura held up the almost see through bra and smiled. "Damn, I'm jealous."

"Give me back my things!"

"Their called underwear, Ten, don't be such a child about the situation." Sakura joked, placing the bra back in the bag. "Besides, we have a question to ask you, hun."

I swallowed, sitting back into my seat instantly at her words. I already knew what it was they were going to ask me. These two were like detectives when it came down to relationships and shopping, so it comes as no surprise whenever they begin to criticize me on my choice of wardrobe for a date or how I act in front of said date. This, however, was a total surprise, and ever since it started I was hoping, praying that they wold never get to this point. However, my prayers have gone unanswered. I guess I deserved that though.

"What ever are your intentions with this lacy things here?" Sakura asked, smiling kindheartedly, though I knew that behind that smile was an inner scowl that was practically clawing its way out to the surface.

"Nothing in particular." I lied, hoping that they couldn't tell.

"You expect us to believe that?" Sakura complained, sitting back in her seat in annoyance.

"Tenten spill it. You were planning on getting some today, weren't you?"

"Okay, yes! I was, is that so wrong?"

"Aren't you still a virgin?" Sakura asked, putting the car back into gear.

"Yeah."

"So you want to loose your V-card to a professional charmer like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What Ino means," Sakura began, pushing the blonde out of the way of my view. "Is that, compared to you especially, Hyuuga-san is way more experienced than you are, and that he's probably used to sleeping with someone without feeling any connection to them afterward. You won't. So maybe you should wait till you find the right one, like you were doing so diligently before."

"That's not what I was trying to say at all." Ino scoffed, looking back at me. "what I was trying to say is that you're going straight for the gold on your first run aren't you kid?"

"I'm a year older than you."

"That's not the point, Tenten."

"Then what is?"

"She's stalling, Ino." Sakura said.

"Che!"

"Tenten, you jumping the bridge like that so soon is what confuses me . I mean, what made you suddenly want to do that and with him of all people."

"I don't know." I started. "I guess its because he's been the nicest guy I have meet in my life, or maybe its the fact that he kind of can't tell me no or anything like that."

"That kind of sounds like rape, ne?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking in serious concern. "I don't think what you were planning is legal."

"It's not like I was going to literally force the guy." I yelled, glad that we were almost home. "I was just going to hint at it a little. There's no rule against that."

"Not like you'll have to do that." Ino scoffed, placing her bare feet on the dashboard to examine her manicure that she got today, curtsey of Hyuuga-san. "You're so damn cute as is, and in a tomboy way. It's not everyday a guy gets someone like you. I imagine he'll take full advantage of this opportunity and at every chance he gets, too."

"Which is the rest of this week, girlie."

"Whatever." I sighed, sitting back against the bags that I couldn't get away from. "Just take me home."

"In a minute."Sakura sighed, pulling over once again as a cop car pulled up behind her. "Shit. What the hell did I do?"

"Obsessive searching through others property" I mocked, sitting back irritably as the cop, a tall blonde with sky blue eyes and a bored expression, knocked on the window, signaling for her to roll her window down.

"Do you know why I pulled you over ma'am, un?" He asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Well," Sakura began, "It can't be because I was speeding, because I was, in fact, going just under the speed limit. It also couldn't be because I passed a red light, considering there aren't any on the highways, and it defiantly can't be because my license is expired because I just went to renew it the day before yesterday. So, I think it's safe to say that, no, I do not know why I have been pulled over today, sir."

The officer sighed, placing a hand over the one visible eye he had, then shook his head, leaning back with his hands on his hips, getting dangerously closer to the speeding cars just behind him. At the moment he looked very unprofessional, very lazy, and very ticked.

"Ma'am" he finally started, staring at Sakura as if she had just insulted his deceased mother. "I'm going to have to ask you to not talk to your superior like that. Next time, I will have to ask you to step out." he shoved his head through the window, glaring at Sakura before a small smirk played at his and her lips.

"I take it you know this guy?" Ino asked, looking just as confused as I did.

"Yeah." Sakura cooed, never looking away from the officers face. "This is Iwa Deidara. I met him through my cousin, Sasori. You guys remember him, ne?"

"Un." I replied, staring at Iwa-san with interest.

"Deidara, dear, we're kind of in a hurry, so, if you don't mind."

"Oh yes, of course."He started, handing her a ticket. She eyed it then looked back up at him with a sweet smile

"Do I really have to pay this?"

"Well," he started "You could pay in some other form, but yes, either way you have to pay." He smiled, making sure that she took the note before he made a sexual gesture at her with his tongue and fingers then left, leaving us sitting there as she drove off as if that was nothing.

"Fuck buddy." She sighed, answering our unanswered questions.

"What happened with you trying to get at Sasuke?" I asked, craning my head over the back window in attempts to see the cop car drive off with its driver possibly waiting to pass us up.

"He turned out to not even be worth all of this." she did a little grind, making a strained face in the process. "Besides, the thing with me and Deidara is purely physical, you know. I experiment with him and he with me...kind of like how you and Hyuuga-san are going to be doing tonight."

"Urusia!" I yelled, falling back into my seat, once again taking on the bunt of their jokes.

* * *

Hyuuga-san was going all out with this one date. Not long after we got back to my house, we got a surprise visit from his little cousin Hyuuga Hinata, to help out with anything needed. She was a small thing with a full body. In short, much like her cousin, she was beautiful. From the top of her perfectly-natural purple-ish hair, to her not-so-easily-hidden size D bust,to her small waist and small feet, she was perfect. The entity of all women, she even gave Ino and Sakura, the two most beautiful women I have ever gotten the chance to meet, a run for their money. The only downside was that she was shy, an emotion I as sure most Hyuuga's didn't have the burden of having. From the moment she stepped foot through the door she kept her eyes glued to the ground. Occasionally she would react to what we would say by lightly giggling or growing stiff then blushing, but aside from those "kept to" signs, she hadn't spoke up or gave an opinion, and, whenever she was talked to, she would stutter so much that she made us feel sorry for asking her anything.

"So," I began, letting the uncomfortable silence get to me. "Hyuuga-san, How is life?"

She flinched at the sound of her name, making me want to take back my words, but, when she looked up, she was smiling shyly, eyes closed and cheeks slightly tinted. "Hinata is just fine Tenten-san."

I blinked at her, not believing my ears, but smiled a couple of awkward seconds later when she started blushing wildly from my silence. "Well then," I started, flopping myself next to her. "You can just call me Tenten, and them Sakura and Ino. No honorific is necessary, okay?"

Hinata smiled. "Okay, T-Tenten."

"So, Hinata" Ino began. "How is Hyuuga-san at home?"

"Is he all smiles and stuff." Sakura asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Is he real quiet?" I asked

Hinata looked from me to Sakura to Ino with a slight smile before her expression changed for the worse, tenfold. "What do you mean he's `all smiles and stuff'?" she asked, dropping whatever sign of a stutter she had instantly. "Does he smile here?"

Tenten shook her head. "He even made me breakfast this morning."

"Yeah," Ino swooned, allowing herself to fall all over the back of the couch "Not only was it delicious, it was also romantic. He didn't eat anything then, but he was watching Tenten. It was so cute."

Hinata looked at us once more, not believing us one bit. We, on the other hand, all looked confused at her confusion. The question had been simple we were sure of that, so why was it taking her so long to answer?

"He's completely different at home." she finally sighed. "H-he often glares at everything, e-especially my father. Granted he's much nicer to me and my younger sister, he still has his tendencies. It's pretty bad, t-to the point where he loves staying over as the company just because that means t-that he didn't have to come home, but I still haven't heard anything about him smiling a lot. Obsessive smiles usually comes from Hanabi when the press is around, not Neji-nii-san."

"Cute!" Sakura squealed, referring to Hinata's name for her cousin.

"So," Ino started, going from flirty to bitchy instantly as she glared through Hinata rather then at her. "Does that mean that he's being fake around our friend here?"

Hinata's eyes widened in terror and her face calmed down, going from tickle me pink to a pale white. She shook her head vigorously, sending her long locks flying every which way, and she hadn't stopped until she was either dizzy or was sure that Ino no longer believed her own words. "Neji-nii-san would never do such a thing. He may be a man, but he doesn't act the way most others do. His actions probably means that he's more comfortable here than anywhere else."

This time, it was my turn to blush. Hinata's words unknowingly hit me harder than anticipated. It was like a huge weight was just thrown off of my fragile ego, giving me room to breath once again. I felt my knees go weak and was glad that I was sitting down instead of standing, but even that comforting thought couldn't have prepared me for the feeling I got next.

"Now that I think about it" Hinata started, placing a finger on her delicate chin, "He seemed rather eager to get me over here. He did mention something about a date, but I figured that it was just a business date since that was pretty much the only thing I knew he got overly excited about." she looked at me, smiling as the blush she usually carried came back a little. "But you don't look like you're ready for a business date, you look too pretty and eager for that kind of thing."

I felt my heart soar and tried to hide my building blush with my hands but the attempt was pointless since it spreed all the way to my ears. When Ino and Sakura looked at me, I knew it was all over, my embarrassment had won, it was futile to fight it anymore; is what I thought, but I still attempted to fight against it which only made me blush harder.

"S-stop looking at me." I complained, trying to hide form everyone's smiles whether they be in acceptance – Hinata – or in interest – the other two. "Stop it."

"Aw, Tenten, that's cute!" Ino yelled, locking me in a vice hug along with Sakura, who offered to allow Hinata in, but she declined – smart of her – and settled for watching with eager eyes. "I am so proud of you, girlie. Two days of doing nothing and you got the guy wanting to please you in any way possible."

"Now that is what I call a pimp." Sakura scoffed. "and I thought Konan-nee and I were the best at that alone."

The sound of a new name took all the attention away from me and had it blowing full blast on Sakura who was clueless at first. "I met her through Deidara." she explained, stopping right there since that was all the info Ino and I needed. Poor Hinata, however, was still clueless and made it evident that she was.

"So." Sakura began. "Are you ready, Tenten?"

"Because we are going to make you...popular." Ino sung.

"You're going to be popular." Sakura sung as well.

I rolled my eyes at their obsession with that one song.

"We'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys."

"Little ways to flirt and flounce."

"Oh!" They both screamed.

"We'll show you what shoes to wear." Sakura picked back up.

"How to fix your hair!"

"Everything that really counts to be..."

"Popular!" they both sung again.

"We'll help you be popular!" Ino poked me.

"You'll hang with the right cohorts"

"You'll be good at sports."

"Know the slang you've got to know!"

"So lets start!" they both sung.

Ino then stepped out. "Cause you've got an awfully long way to go."

Then it was Sakura's turn. "Don't be offended by our frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis."

"Now that we've chosen to become a pal, a sister, an adviser, there's nobody wiser"

"Not when it comes to..."

"Popular." Hinata picked up, making everyone look at her and laughed.

* * *

The whole date, Hyuuga-san was as perfect as ever, and it was because of that, that I was nervous the whole date. Back at home, I could talk to him somewhat because I had the right to stare off at anything or anyone since it was my house. Plus, there was reason not to ever look at him whenever he was talking or looking at me, but at the restaurant, albeit a very fancy and to-die-for kind of place, I couldn't do that. The things I could avert my attention towards were limited to the tiled floor, the chandelier, the passing waiters, the ale cloth and, of course, Hyuuga-san himself, but I refused to look up at him. If I did, I was more than sure that I would either go into a blushing fit, or say something that I would later regret due to the immense embarrassment I would get from it. So I was content with keeping my eyes off of him for most of the date, looking up only by accident when I was excited enough by a topic he brought up.

"Hinata told me she had fun with you guys." He cooed almost too quiet for me to hear, but I looked up either way. Hinata was a nice enough girl, and I was genuinely interested in getting to know her some more, but asking her cousin random questions about the girl would be rather unpleasant and hard to explain, so I just settled for shaking my head and smiling.

What I wasn't expecting, was to see him staring at me, not the road,with intent eyes that were practically traveling down my body, making me shiver. Naturally, I couldn't hide it. None of the windows were down and it was a particularly hot night, so he saw me reaction to his stare, and smiled at it, laughing a little to himself every time he looked at me on the way home, unaware that my ego was, once again, dropping to an all time low. We couldn't get home any faster, it seemed, after that.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you." he cooed once inside, making me turn, only to be surprised once again, but by the closeness of his body to mine this time. I blushed at him before turning back around and walking off towards the couch, knowing that he was following.

"It's nothing." I answered as I sat down to the best of my ability. These new underwear were practically digging into my ass and I wasn't used to them – thongs, is what Ino and Sakura called them.

Neji, just like everything else, notice this, and walked to sit beside me with another smile. I tried to ignore him again by playing with the buckle on my heals in attempts to take the little devils off, but Neji beat me to it, taking my hand away from the heals and easily unbuckling them himself. He then slid them off slowly, making sure that his fingers brushed my skin smoothly. Of course, the reaction he got form me, as a shiver, and he was smiling again, blowing his breath on my legs to signal that he was laughing softly yet again. When he looked back up after tossing the shoes aside, I was staring at him dead on, blushing wildly, I was sure, and holding my breath in attempts to keep my mouth shut.

"T-thank you, Hyuuga-san." I whispered after I finally could look away, only ot have him make me look back at him with the tender touch of his long fingers caressing my chin and swiveling my face back around to face him.

"Juts Neji is fine." He cooed, frowning a little until my blush returned. "Can you say that for me?" he asked.

I blinked then tried to look away, but he stopped me by cupping my face with his hands and holing me there. I was sure that I would have fainted had I been standing up."N-Neji." I whispered, feeling my face get hotter at the sound of his name rolling out so easily and my insides twisting with pleasure.

He smiled, leaning over until his lips were inches from my red ears and began whispering. "What do you want me to do, Tenten."

Once again, I shivered but kept the rest of my cool, I hope, and answered him just as smoothly. "You."

He leaned back, smiling almost too wide for his own face then stood. I didn't follow suite, however, because of the weakness in my knees, so Neji had to help me up and lead me to my room, and, even though the walk was very short, it felt like an eternity before we finally got behind closed doors. Then just as long before he face me again, smiling softer than the last time a he reached for me, pulling me closer to him, before kissing me feather like on the forehead, then the nose, then the mouth. I was stiff the whole while, sure, but that didn't stop me from feeling his hands slowly unzipping my dress, an the moment the fabric started slipping, I squealed and gripped at it, holding the dress tightly to my body.

Neji, who was slightly surprised by my reaction only smiled at me then walked past me towards my bed as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. Sitting down, he looked up and opened his legs before gesturing for me to come closer, and all I could do was stare at the muscles that was finely printed on his chest and the one tattoo of some thing that looked strangely like an eye with extra lines. In my admiration of his body, I hadn't realized that I had loosened my hold on my dress and it had found it's way to my ankles. So, when I stepped closer to him, I was only in my underwear, and by the time I realized it I was already in his arms and he was leaning back with me while smiling slyly until I landed roughly on top of him. He grunted a little when he tried to scoot back farther onto the bed and I didn't catch the drift and stayed where I was, which ended with me rubbing my body against his. I shivered again, making a little sound as well that only had him more eager earlier.

He laughed then and sat up, knocking me over onto the bed so that he could he climb onto of me. Slowly, he lowered himself onto m and kissed me tenderly before opening both of our mouths with his and kissing me more passionately, making me moan loosely into him. At the sound of my voice, he smiled and allowed his hands to trace my body softly, but I was too preoccupied with the kiss to care for that, until he left me suddenly to go lower, stopping at my newly revealed breasts, causing me more pleasure than from before. At the same time, though, his other hand was still trailing, going lower and lower until he reached my remaining article of clothing, where his fingers toyed with the thin fabric around the band until they found a suitable entrance and started going lower, playing with the area just above my "spot". I moaned again and gripped at the sheets while his tongue trailed up my body slowly, stopping on the base of my neck where he began sucking harshly before he dove his fingers inside me, making me scream in pain, pleasure, I couldn't tell.

And, as a tear fell down my face softly, he moved back up on me and kissed my eye before kissing my lips softly with his tongue battling for, and getting, dominance. Then, just when I thought I had gotten used to the feel of something being inside me like that, he stuck another finger in and began moving faster, up and down, making me buck wildly. When we broke away from our kiss, I moaned almost too loudly for my own good and refused to look back up at him as he continued to strip me then himself.

I tried to move to grab the sheets and cover my naked body, but he wouldn't let me, so I had to settle for trying to cover myself with my arms, and try, as hard as possible to look away from his manhood that was just inches away from my body. But he wouldn't allow me to do that long either. When he bent back over to kiss me, he removed my hands from my body and wrapped them around his neck before he slowly lowered himself onto me, grinding his piece against me to make me moan again in anticipation. Holding himself up on his legs while still kissing me, he rubbed his hands down my body till he was gripping my thighs. He moaned into me, then moved his hands in my inner thighs and shoved my legs apart before abruptly thrusting himself inside of me, making my breath hitch as I bucked and tears streamed down my face.

He smiled into my mouth then moved back out slowly, making me shudder and moan a little before he went back in, and I moaned again, gripping onto him tighter and unknowingly pulling him farther onto me.

"Oh" I moaned as he moved back out then in and out again. "Oh."

He smiled again as he picked up his pace, making me moan more and more the faster he went. "Oh please." I screamed, gripping him tighter and tighter the harder he went. "Please!"

"Please what?" he growled, pulling himself out to stare at me, making me blush.

"P-please, N-Neji m-more."

He smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

My morning was surprisingly painful. I woke with a headache, a soar throat, dry and itchy eyes, and my whole body was aching, especially my thighs, but I wasn't fretting like I usually would. I knew why.

Slowly I sat up, moaning a little in pain as I tried to get into a comfortable position. I looked around and felt like I was on cloud nine, so I didn't care that I was still naked and that my breasts were currently erected from the cold.

"Someone seems happy." a voice cooed as two smooth arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into something hard and warm. I tried to turn to see who it was, but stopped when he leaned back, pulling me with him until I was on top of him. Now, normally, I would have blushed wildly and tried to get away, but seeing him smiling the way he did, the same way he did last night, made me want to smile back.

"I have reason to be."

He laughed then lifted up to kiss me, tenderly. "I made breakfast."

"Ooo!" I cheered as I got up eagerly, ready to get dressed and eat something made y an angel once again. "Hold on." I chirped as I put on his shirt and buttoned up his buttons up to the third to last one, stopping only because I was too eager to go all the way up. I then looked back up at him, smiling as he moved to the side to let me leave.

"You coming?" I asked, turning around to see if he was following.

He was, just closer than I anticipated. "Problem" I asked.

"Nope." He smiled as he bent over picking me up. "nothing at all."

"So, what, I got three more days counting today with you?"

"So it seems." He cooed as he sat me down. "But I could always stay a little longer. The week was only a minimum time limit, so..."

Tenten smiled. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

I smiled again, happy with what I had just heard before I watched eagerly as he began making my meal yet again, and hopefully, it wouldn't be the last meal I ever get from him in a while. I looked up, smiling when he did the same.

"A long time." I thought.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
